


Christmas With The Grangers

by unbroken_halo



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Hermione takes Harry to her parent's home for the holidays.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Wendell Granger/Monica Granger
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034910
Comments: 63
Kudos: 89





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles Community on DW. Ratings will vary as we make our way through December.

**Day 1**

**Prompt 1:**

**Puppy Love**

"Koda! Here, boy!"

Hermione knelt on the snow-covered stoop, laughing as the huge fluffy dog nearly barreled her over. Harry caught them against his legs, received a face full of snow as Koda flailed, licked his human, then ran off again.

"Crazy, bloody animal," Harry muttered as he dusted the snow from his denims and tried to tug Hermione to her feet.

"Actually, he reminds me of Snuffles," she said. "Only cleaner."

Harry glared as Hermione opened her arms again to the dog. Koda bounded towards them once more, this time sending both Hermione and Harry into a snow pile.


	2. Special Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shares a family favourite with Harry.

Prompt 2: 

Special Cocoa

Hermione hustled Harry into the house, Koda following them both. The hyperactive dog, still bouncing and nipping at Hermione's fingertips.

"We're here!" She rubbed Koda's head once more then snapped her fingers. "Down!"

Koda sank to the floor, his fluffy tail sweeping back and forth as he watched her with his black as night eyes. She smiled at him and Harry shook his head.

"You're such a good boy!"

Koda cut his eyes at Harry and Harry shook his head. "You'll get no quarter from me, I know where I sleep."

Hermione chuckled and began removing her winter gear.

"In the kitchen, darling," Monica Grangers answered. "You're father's making cocoa!"

Hermione drew in a breath. "Daddy's special chocolate?"

Harry arched a brow as she grabbed his hands and tugged the mittens from his fingers. "Something I should be worried about?"

"Daddy only makes his chocolate for special occasions. You are in for a treat."

Shrugging off his cloak, Harry took Hermione's jacket and hung them both on the hooks, by the door. "Oh? Better than Mr Weasley's?"

Hermione grinned, kicked off her snow boots and flicked her wand to dry up the snow they had tracked inside. "Loads."

Harry's eyes widened. Arthur's hot chocolate was an interesting mix of chocolate and magic that warmed you from the inside and left one feeling extremely satisfied. Harry had never figured out how he'd made the drink, and not even Molly was allowed in the kitchen when he took a notion to mix up a batch.

Reaching out a hand, Harry twined their fingers and nodded at her. "Lead the way."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his mouth and tugged him through the house to the kitchen, Koda followed behind. He didn't even get the Sickle tour, but he was greeted warmly by Mrs Granger when she wrapped her daughter up in a hug once they entered the kitchen.

"It's about time you two arrived," Monica said as she leaned back and brushed a stray hair from Hermione's face. She spied their joined hands and smiled even wider before air-kissing Harry's cheek.

"Thank you for inviting us," Harry offered. "We have been here sooner but Koda waylaid us."

"He did not," Hermione laughed. "And I dried us off after our tumble."

"Got them good, did you, Koda?" Wendell asked and Koda barked then growled up at Harry before settling down on his haunches again.

Harry eyed the dog while Hermione giggled.

"Is that so?" Wendell offered as Hermione untangled her hand from Harry's to greet her father. He eyed Harry for a moment then dutifully kissed his daughter. Koda barked again and made Harry jump.

"Good boy!"

"I cleaned up our mess in the foyer, Daddy," Hermione said and hummed when he handed her a copper mule full of cocoa. "Thank you."

"Wonderful, poppet! We'll get you unpacked later."

"Yes, Daddy." Passing the mug to Harry, Hermione took another mug and settled at the bar stools around the kitchen island.

"Have a seat, Potter," Wendell grumbled as he continued to dish out the chocolate. Passing a mug to his wife, Wendell then lowered the flame on the hob and slid onto a stool. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Harry replied and then wrapped both hands about the mug. Heat permeated his hands and he lifted the mug to inhale the fragrant chocolate.

Steam fogged his glasses but Harry was quickly saved by a flick of Hermione's wand. He kissed her cheek, ignoring the look from Mr Granger, and sighed at the scent of the rich drink. Cinnamon, treacle, and another smoky fragrance wafted up to him. "Smells fantastic," he breathed.

Harry sipped the hot drink and nearly choked. Not from the heat, but from the strong taste of rum that obviously made up the cocoa. Hermione placed her cup on the counted and rubbed his back as he coughed.

Wendell Granger smirked and shook his head. "Nothing like a healthy draught of Prusser's, eh, Potter?"

"Excellent vintage, sir. Was just surprised by the heat," Harry replied, and not to be outdone, took another sip as Wendell met his eyes.


	3. Candlelight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione head to bed under Mr Granger's watchful eye.

**Day #3**

**Prompt:**

**Candlelight Kisses**

Harry tipped his wand to the candles in the window, setting the short wicks aflame with a murmured whisper. The fire flickered and he looked around the room at the simple, natural decorations. Boughs of evergreens, holly and candles were on the mantle, windows and tables. There were even bouquets of the decor in the corners of the room. Simple, elegant and pretty even if he was well oiled after Mr Granger's cocoa and a little wine with dinner. He turned as his name was spoken.

Hermione stood dressed in a long, blue union suit, her hair braided back in a long tail, face fresh and clean of make-up. Harry thought her never more beautiful. "Hello, darling."

Hermione smirked at him and shook her head while she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms about him and pointed to the ceiling. A mistletoe sprig hung over him and Harry grinned at her.

Hermione toed-up, slanting her mouth across his own. Closing his eyes, Harry groaned as her warmth surrounded him and he clung to her. He broke off a bit breathless and leaned his forehead against her. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Smiling into his eyes, Hermione leaned in again to kiss him until a throat cleared. With a sigh, Harry separated from Hermione but kept an arm wrapped about her waist as they turned to face Mr Granger.

The man had a red plaid dressing gown on and his arms crossed over his chest. "Poppet? Have you shown Potter to his room?"

Harry shook his head. "Monica was kind enough to give me the Sickle tour and point out our room."

Wendell arched a brow. "Our room?"

Hermione leaned against Harry and Harry's fingers curled into her union suit at her hip. He grinned at Wendell even though it was Hermione who answered. "Yes, daddy. I sleep better with Harry. He keeps me warm."

Harry nodded and led Hermione out of the room. "We'll head that way now, so you may get some rest. Goodnight, sir."

The glare burned into Harry's back as Wendell grumbled. "Night, Poppet."


	4. Innocuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendell and Monica discuss Hermione's relationship.

**Prompt:**

**Innocuous**

Wendell grunted as he climbed the stairs. He paused by Hermione's room, leaning in to see if he could hear anything, but even the air moving through the vents was strangely muffled as it escaped under the door. He glared at the offending English hardwood door, certain it would burn through the oak and into the man lying beside his poppet.

"Dell?"

Wendell jumped then cringed as Monica laid her hand upon his back. "What are you doing? Come to bed, darling, and let them sleep. It's been a long day for everyone."

He stomped into their bedroom and flipped back the duvet and sank down onto the mattress. Kicking his feet and shedding his house slippers, he stabbed his feet under the blankets while Monica puttered in the ensuite.

"I sincerely doubt there's sleeping going on in that room," he grumbled.

Monica leaned out of the bathroom, her face covered in cold cream and stared at him. "Dearest?"

"Potter!" Wendell snarled. "In there with my little poppet."

She blinked then smiled. "Dell, Hermione's a grown woman, and I happen to think Harry is a very nice young man."

"You didn't see him ramming his tongue down Hermione's throat." he huffed and crossed his arms as he watched her wipe the cream and makeup from her skin. "He probably hasn't even been vaccinated, the little cretin."

Monica chuckled. "Oh, Dell, stop. I'm certain he's just fine." She crawled into bed and leaned against him. 

Dutifully, Wendell pressed a kiss to her lips, inhaling the scent of rose water and cold cream.

"Besides, it could have easily been that ginger-haired boy or that blond one that harassed her." 

Wendell gaped at her. "Bite your tongue, woman."

She smirked. "You know they say there's a thin line between love and hate. At least this one is polite." She turned out the light on him and snuggled down into the bed.

"He's still a _boy_."

Monica giggled. "Go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning, dearest."

Hurrumping one last time, Wendell settled down and pulled the blankets over both of them.


	5. Not That Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione discuss Harry's life expectations for the holidays.

Prompt: 

**Not That Bad**

"Ready?" Harry asked his voice slightly muffled and Hermione giggled at him as she saw the baggy t-shirt he was wearing bleed to plaid.

"Yes," She said warily then narrowing her eyes as Harry spun around and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gone was the black, bird's nest hair. It was replaced by wild tufts of the same greying, brown her father sported. Harry's short trimmed beard was also brown, but the neat shape was gone and it grew in a massive bush around his snarling mouth. His green eyes were wide and alight with humour despite the growls he made.

He stomped toward Hermione and she covered her face, trying very hard not to cackle.

"Sleep with my poppet, will you?!" Harry howled and fell on Hermione, snuffling and grunting like a rabid snow beast.

Hermione shrieked with laughter, slapping at Harry when the huffing and puffing turned into licks and nips. "Stop that, you crazy wizard!"

A wave of his wand and Harry reset his face, smiling at her.

Hermione shook her head. "Daddy's not that bad."

Harry arched a brow. "Not that bad? The man tried to bloody kill me with his devil chocolate and if only Voldemort's glare had been that effective, Father Granger would have been saved the trouble of hunting me down."

"Really?"

"Really, really," Harry answered and snuggled down into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione pressed a kiss to his head and yawned.

"Just make him some of your treats and he'll love you forever."

Harry sat up, staring down at her. "There is no way in hell I am letting your father know I am a chef, let alone a pâtissier. Ron nearly had Kneazles with that information. You're trying to get me killed."

"Daddy's not that bad," Hermione stated again, giving him The Look.


	6. Acceptable

Prompt:

**Acceptable**

Harry's internal clock woke him, even though he was on holiday. He yawned and pressed a kiss to Hermione's hair. Snuggling back down in the blankets, he laid abed for several long moments, trying to go back to sleep but it was for nought. Mother nature was calling him and he carefully eased out from under Hermione and quietly made his way to the loo.

One shower later and Harry was definitely awake. He needed to do something. He tiptoed downstairs and let himself out the backdoor. A brisk walk through the cold netted him an open coffee shop, but the offerings looked old and stale. He did get a large go cup of Earl Grey and set out once more, an idea forming.

Go cup in hand, Harry continued down the street to a greengrocer. Warm now from the brisk walk and the tea, he finally found one and inhaled the fragrance of fresh fruit and vegs. He meandered among the aisles until he found everything he was looking for.

Gathering the sacks, Harry made his way to a side alley and then shrunk his packages, a soft crack took him back to the Granger's postage stamp back lawn. He made certain to shake off the snow before entering and nearly had a heart attack to find Hermione sitting at the small breakfast nook.

"Have fun?"

Harry leaned down and buzzed her lips. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Well, you did let the Warming Charm expire as you forgot to tuck me back in," Hermione eyed his cup and he offered it to her. 

"I am a horrible partner."

Hermione sipped the tea and hummed. "This is a start. What are you going to make?"

"How did you know?"

Hermione shook her head and leaned her chin on one hand. "Harry, you always forget the Warming Charm when you are preoccupied with a dessert on your mind."

Harry kissed her again, this time delving into her mouth and moaning at the spearmint tooth cleaning spell that still lingered on her lips. "As I said, I am a horrible lover. What would you like for breakfast, darling?"

Harry divested himself from his winter gear and began to unpack the items he'd bought. Hermione leaned against him and eyed the groceries. "You know, Mum probably had most of this, but I know how fussy you are when it comes to your pastry. How about some crumpets?" 

"I wasn't about to go rummaging through the cabinets without permission."

"And you have that now?"

"You're here and will be playing sous chef."

Hermione shook her head and squeezed his waist. She poked the package of currants. "Mum loves Eccles Cakes and I know she'll have some Wensleydale somewhere."

Harry bent at the sink, letting the water warm before washing his hands and nodded. "Make us more tea, love, and I'll get started." 

It wasn't long before Harry had two bowls of dough ready. Unlike during his schooling, he took advantage of magic, to chill and warm the doughs to speed up the process. It had taken him some time to get the spells just right to not make the dough tough. Molly had been correct those years ago when she said not everything could be made with magic, and Harry had expanded on the hard taught lessons from Petunia's kitchen.

He turned out the cake dough first, rolling it out and folding it into a large rectangle. He wrapped it back up and slashed his wand at it to chill it. Checking the crumpet dough, he decided that there weren't enough bubbles yet and went back to his cakes.

Hermione watched him work, and replaced his tea, occasionally stealing bits of dried orange or a current or two, earning a chuckle, a smack with Harry's spoon. "Gerroff my food, woman."

Chuckling, she sat down at the table and just watched Harry work. It was almost overly warm in her mother's small kitchen, and the scents of Harry's labour permeated the house. Cinnamon, currants, tea, brown sugar, orange and the pot of golden syrup that he was currently simmering made her mouth water. Harry wasn't a bad bit of scenery either.

Harry had shed his long shirt for a sleeveless one and an apron. His strong arms worked the dough, cutting and shaping the cakes with a deft hand. He scooped out the filling into his rounds and handed her the bowl with the leftover current mixture.

His hands flew over the pastry board like birds, folding the dough and sliding butter and sugar across the tops. The pan went into the oven with a flick of his wand and he started on the crumpets.

Just as she reached in the bowl to pick out the currents, a hand swiped the bowl. She turned and spied her mother, grinning at her. She pressed her finger to her mouth and settled down beside Hermione at the table.

Monica mimed talking and Hermione drew her wand, casting the Muffliatto spell, so they could chat and not disturb Harry. 

"Well, well, darling. No wonder you are feeling quite… fluffy as of late." Monica offered as she sipped the tea Hermione passed her. 

"Mum," Hermione whinged as reached for the leftover currents. 

Monica laughed. "Tell me does he work it off you as well, darling? I mean, I appreciate sticky... buns as much as the next woman, but I think you took the cake home with Harry. Are his hands as clever in other matters?"

Scandalized, Hermione stared at Monica. "Mother!"

Harry turned just then, startled, noticing Monica at the table. She was dressed in a pair of festive, seasonal scrubs for the office. A colourful mask hanging out of her pocket. "Morning," he mouthed.

With a smile, he broke Hermione's charm as he leaned in and laid a plate on the table of golden, steaming crumpets. He ladled out some of the fresh golden syrup and placed it as well as some clotted cream and butter on the table. 

"Eccles Cakes will be out in a mo," Harry said and sat down beside Hermione. "Eat up."

Monica nodded and served herself a crumpet. Hermione watched, waiting to see her reaction and was thoroughly gratified to watch her mum's eyes slip close as she chewed. 

Harry leaned in. "She makes the same noises as you do, love."

"Harry!" 

Monica laughed out loud and pointed at Hermione. "I'm glad I'm not the only one to tease you mercilessly." She nibbled another bit of the crumpet and hummed. "Well done, Harry. I've not had fresh syrup like this in ages."

"Thank you, Monica," Harry answered and kissed the side of Hermione's face as she grabbed a crumpet of her own. "Did you think I didn't feel the charm?"

"I was trying not to disturb your mojo," Hermione muttered before chomping into the crumpet.

"I have mojo for days, darling," Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked, and then rose to retrieve the cakes from the oven as the timer chime sounded. 

"So I see! Lucky girl, Hermione." Monica howled with laughter at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Mother!"

Harry's deep guffaws joined in as he plated up the cakes. "Oh, I like her."

"What's going on down here?" Wendell demanded as he stepped into the kitchen.

He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest and dressed in the same patterned scrubs as Monica. His mask was also shoved in the pocket of his top and he eyed them warily.

"Breakfast, dearest," Monica answered. "Have a seat and eat." She offered the plate as Harry set the piping hot Eccles cakes down on the table.

Wendell sneered as he prepared his coffee. "We don't eat sweets for breakfast."

"Oh pish," Monica snapped. "Taste." She shoved part of a crumpet in his mouth when he opened it to reply.

Hermione watched her father chew the crumpet and then he reached for his coffee. He sipped then grabbed one of the cakes and nibbled. "Acceptable."

"Liar," Monica ground out and took the cake from his fingers. 

"I was eating that!"

"You don't deserve Harry's cakes. Let's go, we are going to be late," Monica shoved the cake in her mouth, glaring at Wendell the entire time. She grabbed Wendell's arm and dragged him out of the chair.

"But… breakfast," Wendell whined as the door closed.

Hermione smirked at her parents as they left then glanced over at Harry and blew him a kiss. "Told you."


	7. Arranging Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendell and Monica discuss Hermione's relationship. Again.

Prompts: &

**Arranging Peace**

Monica sat down in the shared office and eyed the basket on her desk. Normally she would have gone home for lunch, but Hermione and Harry had stopped by to let them know it might be late when they returned. They had to do a bit more shopping for the holiday and see a few of their friends.

Her heart melted a bit further to the young man that had captured her daughter's heart as Harry had gently set the basket on her desk with a sheepish expression. 

"Since I was already making a mess in your home, I made you and Mr Granger lunch."

Monica had smiled at the young man and moved to him, wrapping her arms around Harry and squeezing him gently. She knew that Hermione had won something special in this boy.

She recalled the letters home from Hogwarts, filled with not only her daughter's progress in the new world, she was now a part of, but also of the setbacks. It had pained her to know that even as fitted as Hermione was for this new adventure, there would always be something that proposed a challenge. It was what made life worth living, after all.

Dell entered and slouched down in his chair, tossing his mask across his desk and sighed. "When did you want to leave for lunch?"

Now was the perfect time for Monica to set some ideas down with her husband and put paid to the posturing of both the men in Hermione's life. "I've got lunch right here. Let's see what Harry brought us."

"Potter." The sneer on Wendell's lips almost made her smile as she knew his reasons were valid, but it was the holidays and she wanted as much peace as possible in her life at this moment in time.

She slapped her hand on the desktop and twitched her lips when Dell sat up, startled.

"I've had just about enough of this posturing, Wendell Adam Granger."

"Monica?" Dell eyed her. 

"That's my name, and I would advise you to remember that I love you very much, but I don't happen to like you much at this moment."

"Monica!"

"Don't you act surprised," she snapped and began to unload the basket. "Take a gander at what that young man has provided and consider what he has done for our daughter."

"A mess of trouble for our poppet, and a memory charm for us is what I see he's provided." Dell snarled even as he eyed the towel-covered dish that Monica placed on the desk.

"At least he respects her and us. We aren't treated like an oddity or trash where he is concerned. And he's already apologized for what happened to Hermione, and us. I was just as horrified as you when he let it slip how much had been going on in their world."

Dell watched her entire left arm slip inside the basket on the desk and arched up to see what she was doing. A package of his favourite PG Tips gold and a smoking kettle came out next.

"Admittedly, and you must confess this, Dell. Our poppet is not perfect. She could have let us in on the happenings, but she didn't."

Dell huffed. "She used magic on us, darling. It's not like we had a choice."

Monica eyed him. "I remember, but I also know that she chose to protect us from something we had no control over. If Hermione chose this path, she felt that there was no other. You know how analytical and … opinionated our Hermione can be."

Dell nodded. "I'll give you leeway on that, however, she never gave us the benefit of the doubt, that we would or even _could_ help her."

"Agreed, but I also remember a certain someone telling tales of running off at sixteen to join the military."

"That's different." He raised a brow as she continued to pull out plates, cups, and cutlery, napkins and more of the Eccles cake from breakfast and brightly coloured hard candies and peppermint sticks. 

"Because you are male. Pishposh, I say."

"Monica!"

"Stubborn old arse," Monica muttered even as she grinned at the items that had come of the basket that appeared to have no bottom.

Dell reached forward and gave a huff of surprise at the reveal of the shepherd's pie in the tureen. "At least he can cook, properly," Wendell admitted grudgingly. "Poppet is a disaster in the kitchen."

Monica shook her head. "That's enough, Dell. I know she is our only daughter, and that we just recently got her back in our lives, but you are going to drive her away with your nonsense." She settled in her chair and waved a hand around her office. 

"Take a look, darling. Look at how much she has grown and the beautiful woman she has become. I don't want to lose her again."

Dell grabbed one of the candy canes. It was still warm and he could smell the fragrant mint the candy had been flavoured with. It was not the uniform perfect of the store made ones but like something from an old-time penny candy store. Handmade, with precision, but still made out of time and hard work. That he could appreciate even if it was difficult to admit.

Sighing, he looked around their office. Their doctorate certificates and other accomplishments papered the walls, a testament to all their hard work. Images of their family over the years, Hermione ageing up from nothing more than a small bundle of blankets to the gorgeous woman he had always known she would be.

"I want that young man, and all the beautiful children they will have together on my wall, Dell," Monica said as she dished him out of serving of Shepard's pie.

"In fact, I want him in the picture when we go for the annual shot next week." She eyed him and set down the plate in front of him. "Make that happen."


	8. Warring Factions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, talking, eating, and a declaration of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles 2020 on DW. A holiday story told in a series of drabbles.

Prompts: #9: , #10: & #11: 

**Warring Factions**

The snow in London was sparse as it floated down. It looked like the first snow the large town south of Hermione's parents was receiving. People were hurrying past in the light downfall, some even looking up and scowling at the inconvenience. Harry and Hermione walked along the path, carefully choosing their steps as the concrete became slick.

Covent Garden was alive with people and the entire area was decorated with Christmas cheer. Harry and Hermione had shopped most of the morning, finishing the last-minute gifts for their friends and family. Their packages discreetly shrunk after leaving the shops as they wandered through the market.

Hermione clung to Harry's hand as they strolled through the paths, trying to decide on a place to have a meal. She passed the traditional fares, looking for something new when Harry pointed out a plain black storefront. 

"How about that? You wanted something new. Island fare?"

Hermione grinned. "Jamaican? Like from our trip?"

Harry shrugged. "Why don't we go and see?"

He tugged her across the street to the restaurant discreetly decorated with small, painted gold trees on the door. After perusing the menu, they recognized a few of the dishes they had tried on their vacation to the Caribbean. However, they ordered something new in the way of several baked patties for them to share with everything from minced beef to curried goat. Hermione added a Jamaican speciality blend cappuccino and Harry tried the non-alcoholic version of burgundy punch made with hibiscus flowers and Christmas spices.

Sitting outside under the large colourful umbrella, Harry offered Hermione a patty and bit into a spicy beef pie. "Oh, hot! But flaky and spicy!" 

He grabbed the punch and drank a large gulp, going back for another bite with glee. "It's good."

Hermione chuckled and delicately pulled her patty apart, letting the steaming meat cool. She sipped her coffee, shaking her head. 

"Wonder if I can duplicate this?"

"You do know that you don't need to win my father over with your entire repertoire of food, yes?"

Harry shrugged and continued eating.

"I'm serious. You'll win Daddy over by being yourself. That's why I love you and I am certain Mum is completely smitten with you."

Harry grinned at her. "Monica is a dear."

Picking up her minced beef half, Hermione nibbled and nodded. "It's delicious, and this one isn't spicy at all. Just mildly curried, and you're right it is good." Taking a larger bite, she ate and watched Harry devour another patty before heading back inside for more punch.

"You need to try this." Harry offered her a glass of the chilled punch and she wrinkled her nose. 

"But I just got warm!"

"Silly witch, it is wonderful with the hot patties. Cools the spice immediately."

"Well, I'm not insane and happen to like my tongue, therefore I don't eat crazy things like devil peppers and spice."

Harry snorted. "I'll serve your dad some of those 'devil' peppers and see how well he does the morning after."

"Harry!"

Harry leaned across the small table and buzzed her cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. Just joking. I left George's pranks at the house, didn't I?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd better have done."

Harry grinned at her. "I solemnly swear."

"Oh, you!"

"You love me," Harry teased.

"I try," Hermione ground out.

Laughing, Harry drank more punch. "Shall we take a few of these with us to Andromeda's and we'll pick up Crookshanks?"

"I don't know if we should bring Crookshanks back with us, Harry."

"You wanted him in the family photo, yes? You said your mum would like everyone and Crookshanks is family."

"Yes," she said hesitantly then smirked at Harry. "He might be the only grandchild she has if Daddy has his way."

"Ah! You wound me, woman," Harry gasped and clutched at his chest. "Right in the heart."

"You are an idiot," she laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Go ahead and get some to take away. I'll ring up Mum and Andromeda to let them know our plans."

~*~

It was late when Harry and Hermione were able to extract themselves from Teddy's clutches. The candles were lit in the windows, welcoming Hermione and Harry back to her childhood home in Hampstead.

Quietly entering the house, Hermione held the door for Harry as he carried Crookshank's carrier into the house. He paused and stared at the huge tree in the front room, brightly decorated with multi-coloured lights and shiny round baubles. Tinsel hung from the boughs sparkling in the candlelight and a few packages were already settled on the silky tree skirt beneath.

Harry set Crookshanks down and began to disrobe his winter gear as Hermione bent to set Crookshanks free. 

The ginger half-Kneazle exited the carrier with a stretch, his smashed nose twitching at the scents in the air. He padded around the carrier, giving it a look of disdain before he focussed on the tree.

Crookshanks inspected the tree with several sniffs, determined it a nonentity and padded over to Harry. Harry stroked him, straightening his ginger fur. "Now, you're to be on my side, old boy. Help me charm the parents into allowing me to keep Hermione."

Crookshanks stared at Harry then looked over to Hermione. "I know, he's hopeless, but he's mine."

Crookshanks rubbed up against Harry once more before trotting over to his other human.

"Is that you poppet?" Wendell came down the stairs with Koda. He frowned as he spotted Harry. "Potter."

"Mister Granger," Harry answered. "I hope we didn't wake you."

Dell shook his head. "Just allowing Koda out for his last constitutional." He reached the bottom of the stars and Koda's ears perked. The dog let out a low growl and Crookshanks turned to the large fluffy dog.

"Koda!" Dell warned.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked. "They've always gotten on well."

She stepped forward a moment too late as Crookshanks hissed, his fur and hackles rising, and his bottlebrush tail jerked to attention. Koda inched toward Crookshanks.

Crookshanks stood his ground until Koda barked, and then he slapped the dog right on its nose. Koda howled and yelped, leaping back from Crookshanks. Backing away from the dog, he growled, his fur bushing out even more.

"Crookshanks!"

Koda lunged forward just as Hermione reached for her cat, and Crookshanks darted between her fingers. 

"Koda! Heel!" Dell shouted and chased after the dog. 

"Grab him, Harry!" Hermione cried as Crookshanks tore through the room, Koda fast on his tail. 

Harry bent to intercept but Crookshanks darted up his leg. He tried to hold on to the yowling Kneazle but was scratched for his part as Crookshanks continued to crawl over Harry to get away from the dog.

Harry cried out as Crookshanks took a flying leap from Harry's shoulder and landed right on the tree. "Watch out!"

The tree swayed from Crookshanks' momentum and turned sharply to the left as Koda raced around the bottom branches.

"What is going on down there? Monica inquired as she stepped on the landing of the stairs. 

"Oh no!" Hermione shouted as Crookshanks launched himself again. He hit the bannister of the stairs and tore up the railing as Koda dashed through both Harry's and Dell's legs. 

"The tree!" Monica pointed and Harry tossed his body toward the tipping timber.

Tinsel flew through the air after Crookshanks had departed from the tree. Glass balls crashed to the ground, presents were tossed to the side, and the twinkling lights shut off as the plug was pulled from the wall. Harry slid on the silver strings trying not to crush any more ornaments or presents. 

"Harry!" 

The tree came down on top of Harry. He caught it around the middle but the weight was too much and he crashed to the ground with the tree on top of him. His head bounced on the flooring, knocking his glasses away and he groaned as he lay on the floor. The last insult to injury, the Christmas Star dropped from the tip of the tree and smashed Harry in the nose.

Stars swam in front of his eyes and the room faded to black as Hermione called his name once more. She hopped over broken glass to kneel beside him.

"Call 9-9-9!" Dell shouted and bent down beside Hermione. Monica started back up the stairs for the phone, shoving the still snarling animals out of the way.

"Get my bag from the closet instead, Mum!"

Koda and Crookshanks stopped mid-fight and returned to the scene of the crime, both sniffing Harry's face as he laid on the floor.

"Merow?" Crookshanks inquired as Koda licked Harry's face.

Harry didn't move as he was attended to by the critters. Hermione pushed them both away, waiting for Monica to return, as she picked the glass from Harry's hair. 

Dell scowled at Crookshanks and Koda. Both animals took the hint then and curled together at Harry's feet.


	9. Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Wendell have a chat.

**Prompt:**

**Ceasefire**

One of Hermione's knitted blankets pooled across his lap as Harry sat up in the bed. Crookshanks raised his head, eyed Harry, and then jumped off the bed and trotted out the bedroom door.

His mouth was dry and tasted of Skele-Gro and other potions. He was thirsty but he knew better than to get up. He felt old and infirm just from the attention he'd garnered. Not to mention the hit his pride took to have passed out in front of Hermione's father. Harry had not been out all that long, but it was the principal of the matter.

Besides that, he'd scared both Hermione and Monica, and that fact bothered him. 

A sharp shriek sounded outside and Harry stared out the window. A young boy whizzed by on a toboggan, slid down the hill of the street as the others chased after him. The child's brightly coloured hat went flying and he yelled again as the wind ripped at his blond hair.

Head still aching slightly, and feeling a little nauseous, Harry reached up and touched the sore spot on the back of his head and hissed.

"I heard tales that you shouldn't prod the area as you will make it worse." Wendell entered the room carrying a tray with a tea set on it.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, moaning softly as the motion made things worse. "That'd be Hermione's way of saying I'm stubborn."

Wendell nodded and settled the tea tray across his lap before taking a seat in the armchair next to the bed. 

"How are you feeling? Hermione said you should be waking up about now."

Harry picked up the cup of tea and held it in his hands, the warmth infusing him. He sipped and then leaned back against the headboard. "Thank you for the tea," he offered. "I feel as well as one should after cracking my head on the floor."

He looked over at Wendell. "Sorry. I'm not my best after I've done something stupid."

Again Wendell nodded but didn't say anything else.

Harry sipped more of the tea and his stomach settled almost immediately. He yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. "Hermione dosed the tea, didn't she?"

Wendell crossed his legs. "She mentioned that it was the best way to make certain that you stayed abed whilst the other potions worked to heal you."

Harry placed the cup on the tray.

"Please drink it all," Wendell said softly. "I told Monica and Hermione I wouldn't upset you and I'd make certain you took the medicine ."

Eyeing the man, Harry sighed but picked up the teacup again. "I apologize for frightening your wife last night."

Folding his hands together, Wendell inclined his head. "We've gotten off to a rocky start you and I, Potter."

Harry hummed. "I love her, you know."

Licking his lips, Wendell stared out the window. "I know," he added quietly. "I tried to give Hermione the benefit of the doubt when she told us she was bringing someone home for us to meet and was unprepared for it to be you."

Harry arched a brow. "Were you expecting a Muggle?"

Shaking his head, Wendell continued. "I don't know what I was expecting, to be honest. After we came home from Australia, Hermione sat us down and explained many things. Tales from school and others of which we'd never even heard the likes."

Harry hung his head. "I see."

"Actually, I don't think you do, but you will someday," Wendell answered. "Even to this day, I wasn't certain I believed the tales. They just seemed too fantastical to believe, but Hermione showed proof. Told us it was one person in particular's fault, but nothing she'd done was her friend's fault. I found someone to blame other than my daughter. "

Harry hissed as he jerked his head up. "What?"

Wendell frowned, his eyes hard as he stared at Harry. Harry got the feeling he wasn't actually looking at Harry but through him as he told his tale.

"When you confirmed the details, that you felt it was your fault Hermione got up to the things she did whilst at school, I was doubly justified in disliking you. It was, and still is irrational, but as I said, you'll one day figure that out once you and Hermione have children of your own."

Harry just stared at Wendell as he fell silent. The statement went a long way toward confirming that Harry was accepted in Hermione's life. He wasn't certain he had anything to say and not completely balls up the new impression Wendell had of him.

"I died for Hermione," Harry stated. "At the time, I didn't know it was for her as we were both… involved in other matters, but I can say that now. She helped me complete a task that was forced on me at fifteen months. She browbeat me into trying my best and slowed me down when I was hotheaded. But I needed that. If it hadn't been for her, I don't know where I would be right now."

Wendell stared at Harry. "I saw the look on her face when you were under, and that's how I knew, my little girl had made her choice. The right choice for her."

Harry smiled as he leaned back against the pillow. "It took us both a bit to get where we are now," he muttered with a yawn.

Chuckling, Wendell stood and took the tea tray, handing Harry the cup. "Down the last of your medicine like a man, Harry."

Wendell helped Harry drink the potion-laced tea, watched as Harry's eyes closed and shook his head. "Thank gods, there'll be no ginger-haired grandchildren."

"Daddy!"

Wendell nearly dropped the tea tray and turned to spy both Hermione and Monica in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?' he asked wearily.

Monica pulled him from the room and took the tea tray, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Long enough for it to matter, dearest."

Hermione threw her arms around Wendell. "Thank you, daddy."


	10. Strange Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day abed for Harry while Hermione and her parents move apace with Christmas plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's after Christmas, but I am going to finish this. I'll figure out how to get the prompts back in once I find a host. All suggestions are welcome.

****

**Prompt #13: Santa on Zoom & #14: St. Lucy's Day**

**Strange Dreams**

Harry hated being ill. Well, he wasn't sick, so much as he was laid up. Magic could and did cure most medical problems almost instantly but allowing the body to rest as Madame Pomfrey was wont to do when he was young, helped. The body needed to relax to completely repair the damage done to aid magic's quick fix. The difficulty with this is Harry had trouble with being still.

The other drawback with the potion-induced sleep, Harry found was that he had strange dreams. Hallucinations that were precluded with Hermione coming in to let him know that she was going to go do some charity work with her parents. At least Harry thought he'd been awake for that, he still wasn't quite certain now that he thought about it and ate one of the ginger biscuits trying to settle his stomach.

He sipped some tea as he recalled the waking dream. He'd stared at her through blurry eyes, his potion-enhanced brain could have sworn he saw a crown of candles in her hair as she stood before him, a vision in white and Christmas greenery.

Her mother left him a tray of biscuits and tea, which Hermione placed under a warming charm as she too was dressed in winter white. The two women had looked like ethereal goddesses glowing with health and vitality. His face had warmed with love and affection as first Hermione had pressed a kiss to his cheek and then with embarrassment as her mother had buzzed his forehead.

Harry had leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes for just a moment revelling in the warmth and safety. 

A jangle of sound jolted him as high pitched laughter startled him awake. He sat up and his head spun. Hermione dashed past the door and he gaped at her, her hair wild under a bright green cap, with a tight short outfit and bells jingling as she juggled a stack of presents. Monica followed more sedately and Harry shook his head, his mouth falling open at the change in the woman.

She looked as if she had fallen victim of an Engorgement charm and changed places with Mrs Weasley. Dressed in a large red dress with ruffles of frilly lace and velvet, she carried a tray of mugs and Christmas biscuits, stopping to offer one to her husband.

Wendell, standing in the hall, also appeared to have been attacked by the same enlarging charm turning him into Father Christmas. He was talking on a cell phone, his booming voice echoed and he told someone that his nice list was almost as long as his naughty list. They moved out of his field of vision even as Hermione ran by once more.

Blinking, he snuggled back under the blankets. Harry wondered if perhaps, he'd not rattled his brain harder than he'd thought all things considered.


	11. Christmas is for Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is feeling better.

**Prompt #15: Wrapped up in lights, #16: Paper Lantern Lights & 17: Christmas Fireplace**

**Christmas is for Lovers**

The next time Harry woke, it was full-on dark, and he sat in bed for several minutes trying to reconcile his dreams. Had he honestly dreamed the things he'd thought he had? The house was silent, so he at least knew that Hermione and her parents weren't on-site, but he didn't think that they were reincarnations of St. Lucy nor Father Christmas and his family or elves.

He rubbed his face and took stock of his person as he slid his glasses on his face. He felt better than he had before the mishap with the tree. Harry carefully crawled out of bed and made his way to the loo, showering and came out feeling entirely refreshed. He wrinkled his nose at the state of the bedroom and grabbed his wand to attend to the mess.

He puttered around the bedroom, cleaning up and made his way downstairs. The sitting room had been cleaned, but the tree had not been replaced yet, so Harry set to. Making certain both Koda and Crookshanks were confined to the kitchen, Harry conjured the perfect tree.

Opening up the window and Summoning forth a few fairies to help out with decorations, Harry offered them some treats from the kitchen and soon had a Yuletide decor to compliment the holiday to rival the front window at Harrods. 

Harry sat down and rested, ordering some takeaway to be delivered and then proceeded to lay a fire in the hearth. He'd just flicked his wand at the kindling when the door opened and Hermione, Monica, and Wendell entered with his takeaway.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione breathed and moved over to him, dropping to the sofa and pressing a cold kiss to his cheek. She set aside something she had in her hands and ran her fingers along the back of his head. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Yes," Monica echoed Hermione's sentiments as she removed her gloves. "And I can see you've been busy as well."

"I'm fine, love," Harry kissed Hermione's mouth and began undoing her jacket. He looked up at Monica as Wendell began to help her. "I promise. I didn't overdo it but managed to work up an appetite, so I ordered some takeaway."

Wendell nodded at the bag. "Felt like there was enough in there to feed an entire rugby team, Potter."

Harry laughed. "I got enough for everyone, so I hope you'll join me. I got plenty of sushi and some soup to share."

Wendell grunted as he shrugged out of his coat. He set the bag of takeaway on the low table in front of Harry and Hermione, glanced around the room and shook his head. "I'll get us some wine then."

Monica grinned. "Thank you, love." She kissed his cheek and grabbed Hermione's winter gear to hang it up before settling across from them in a chair. 

From under the coats she took out a couple of paper lanterns decorated by the children from the home where they had volunteered. She placed them on the mantle next to Harry's decorations. "Oh, you decorated too! Thank you, Harry!"

Hermione took the food from the bag. "You got my favourites. I love you!"

Harry grinned at both Hermione and Monica and leaned back on the sofa, one hand on Hermione's back as she set the food out. "It was the least I could do since I helped destroy it."

"Oh nonsense," Monica began as she helped Hermione dig through the bags.

Wendell returned with a bottle of Riesling and four glasses. "Finally got smart and set the creatures up beforehand, did you?"

Harry chuckled as he reached for the glass Wendell passed him. "I don't fancy sharing my sashimi with Crookshanks; he's selfish and eats all the tuna."

~*~

It was late when they finally made their way upstairs to bed. Harry had Hermione tuck up under his arm and he opened the door to their room, stopping to press a deep, hungry kiss to her mouth once they closed the door. She clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

The decorating he'd done downstairs had extended to their room. Lights tangled around the room's ceiling, twisting about the room hanging by magic casting twinkling colours in the twilight on their shadows.

"I'm so glad you are well, " she whispered when she broke the kiss. "Need you."

"Here and now? With your mum and dad just down the hall?" Harry peppered the question with kisses as he wiggled his fingers at the door.

"Yes, now. Always. Like I said I am so glad you are all right." Hermione teased her hands into his clothing to get at his skin.

Harry nodded as he walked her back to the bed. "Bit thick-headed to be taken out by some decor and the cat."

He bent and laid his mouth on her again as he worked the buttons on her shirt. She moaned and tugged his shirt from his denim, moving back long enough to pull it over his head before pressing against him once more. "Lock the door and cast the muffling charm on the door," she murmured.

"Already done," Harry whispered as he worked on her slacks then toppled her to the bed. Her shoes flew over his shoulder followed by her clothing. He covered her after dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor.

Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to get as close as possible to him, nipping and kissing his skin even as Harry returned the treatment. He hitched one thigh up and slid inside her with one smooth thrust.

Hermione held still, eyes closed. Harry breathed just savouring the filling and holding himself still inside her. 

"Slow, Harry." she breathed. "Ride me."

Harry did, easing from her, canting his hips to give her her desire. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her hair. The scent of vanilla and powder. The snow and her sweat surrounded him. Her gasps and sweet words filtered through his answers and grunts. Her nails dug into his skin as they loved.

~*~

Monica closed the door behind her and faced Wendell, shaking her head at the scowl on his mouth. Apparently, Harry had taken the liberty to spread his good health over the entire house. White fairy light icicles and greenery hung from the railings on their bed and a ball of kissing mistletoe spun gently over the head where a mound of pillows was stacked.

"He has a way about him, doesn't he, dearest?"

Wendell turned to her and she laughed out loud as he held up a bottle of champagne. She moved across the room and took the bubbly from him and placed it back into the ice bucket. Placing her fingers on his cheeks she melded her mouth to his.

"He'll do, I suppose," Wendell grumbled as he laid Monica out on the bed with a chuckle and another kiss.


	12. Topsy-Turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione give and get twists and turns while spending the day with Wendell and Monica respectively.

**Prompt: #18 Dreidel**

**Topsy-Turvy**

Hermione ran a hand through Harry's wild hair and pressed a kiss to his brow, breathing in the scent of him. He shifted and she soothed him back to sleep before standing and leaving him in her rumpled bed before going shopping with her mother. She grinned at the picture he made and sighed. A warm rush of pride flowed through her as she took one last look at his muscled back before she tucked the blanket around him and cast a warming charm on the duvet.

She closed the door softly and ran smack into her father in the hall. "Ooof!"

"Poppet," Wendell chuckled and rubbed her arms as he looked down at her. "Almost knocked you over like a top." He frowned as he looked her over, took in her flushed cheeks. "Are you well? Where's Harry?"

"I'm fine, "Hermione's mouth twitched. "Still sleeping. I wore him out, daddy."

Wendell's eyes widened. "Hermione Jean."

"Don't give your father heart palpitations, Hermione," Monica chided as she scooted past Wendell and looked over her shoulder at the two of them. She reached back and pinched him on the bum and smirked. "That's my job."

"Monica!"

Hermione laughed with her mum and linked their arms as they proceeded down the stairs. Wendell followed.

"Harry doesn't sleep in often, so when I do wake before him I try to let him be. He usually hardly sleeps at all. I'm rather glad he's resting so much right now actually."

Wendell looked back up the stairs then at the two women. "Should I be worried about the boy? Is this leftover from the head injury?"

"No, daddy, he's fine. I told him we were going shopping today, so he said he was going to be a layabout and would try to sleep in."

"Why doesn't he sleep?" Monica inquired, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and handing Hermione her winter items. "Also, tea and breakfast first or shall we just have tea and then nibbles as we go?"

Hermione let her father past as she pulled on her gloves. "Tea to go and eat as we go." She slid into her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her hair and neck. "He's up before dawn usually for the bakery, but it just seems as if he doesn't need to sleep. He didn't sleep much whilst we were in school either."

"That doesn't sound right," Monica hummed as she searched her pockets for car keys and then moved over to the mantle, looking under the dreidel decorated paper lanterns and through the decorations for them as well. "Dell!"

Wendell entered eating a piece of toast, a carabiner hanging from one finger and held out to her. She grinned at him and took the ring of keys from him with a kiss to his cheek. "We shall return."

Dell leaned down and buzzed her forehead. "Be safe, darling, poppet."

"Bye, Daddy!"

Hermione closed the door behind her and followed her mother down to the car, climbing in on the passenger side. "Where to first?"

Monica smiled as she drove toward London. "It's our girl's day, my dear. Where would you like to start?"

Grinning, Hermione leaned back in the seat and sighed. "Shall we start with hair and nails?"

Monica laughed. "Of course, but first…"

"Tea!" Hermione said with Monica and they laughed. Hermione reached over and patted her mother's leg, ever so glad she had been able to restore their memories and they had been so understanding after everything that had happened.

"So, how was your champagne last night?"

"What?" Hermione stared at her mother.

Monica cut her eyes at Hermione ."No bubbly for you last night, darling? Your Harry must be slacking as he left your father and me a lovely bottle to share last night. It and your father were wonderful!"

"Mum!"

"Yes?"

Hermione's cheeks heated. "I… well.."

"Darling girl, if you can tease your father about wearing attractive young men out in my house, then I want to hear details. That's what girl's days are for after all."

Closing her eyes, Hermione pressed her hands to her cheeks. "He's… oh Merlin, I can't believe I am going to say this…" She licked her lips. "Ron filled me up but Harry actually knows what he's doing with what he was more than gifted with."

Monica turned to stare at Hermione and blinked. "All right." She eased back into traffic and took a deep breath before asking. "Is this something that all wizards are graced with?"

Hermione snorted. "Evidently. Ginny says that Neville is comparable to Harry and that I was lucky to escape the Muggle world. Apparently, she decided to "slum' in her words and try out a few men. She returned highly disappointed." She bit her lip as she stared straight ahead.

Monica said nothing for a few moments then burst out laughing. "Oh, my, darling. Well, congratulations, I suppose."

"Mum!" Hermione couldn't hold it any longer and began laughing as well.

Pulling the car into the first coffee place, she found, Monica parked. "Shall we begin here?"

~*~

It was afternoon when Harry finally made his way downstairs. He rummaged through the kitchen, didn't find anything interesting to eat then went looking and found Wendell in front of the telly. He settled across from Wendell watching the football game for a few minutes until the break.

"And we are for?"

Wendell glared at him. "Manchester, of course. What's wrong with you?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't watch much footie, to be honest. Had a mate that was a West Ham fan."

"Heathen," Dell scoffed and waved a hand at the telly. "Do I need to teach you a thing, Potter?" He drank from the pint and settled it on the table, grabbing a handful of crisps from the bowl next to his bottle. Wendell shoved the bowl toward Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I know it, I just don't play. I played Quidditch in school." He reached for the crisps, grabbed a handful and leaned back in the chaise. 

Wendell grunted. "I respect that. Hermione mentioned that there was a wizard sport."

"My dad played as well. I don't know if there is an equivalent position to what we did to football, though. A bit hard to explain, perhaps I can get Hermione to see if we could show you somehow. It's quite exciting. At least I think so."

Wendell nodded. "I'd like to see that if I could." He grinned. "My Hermione up on a broom like a real witch."

Harry smiled. "She is a real witch and she flies well enough. I can say, without a doubt, however, that she doesn't like to fly on a hippogriff or a dragon."

Wendell stared at Harry. "You took my girl on a dragon?"

"It was that or let the goblins kill us." Harry shrugged. 

"Those swarthy little people that run the bank?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, they get rather upset when you break into their building, steal from a vault that isn't yours and then take off with their guard dragon whom they've abused."

"Right." Wendell snorted as he eyed Harry. "How do you do your banking if you held up the establishment?"

Harry grinned. "Goblins like money and I have bloody deep vaults thanks to my family. It also helps that Hermione has quite a way with words."

"Blimey, Potter! I knew I needed to worry about you with my girl. Getting her into all sorts of trouble. Here I thought you were better than that ginger wanker." 

Harry bowed his head and laughed. "Ron's all right. He's just not…" he stopped. "No, I take that back. He and Hermione get on like a house on fire as long as they aren't together."

"Life is about making mistakes and learning from them."

"I agree."

Wendell chuckled and pushed to his feet. "You want a pint?"

"Sure. Let me order some food as well."

Standing, Harry looked at Wendell. "All joking aside. I love Hermione. She is my everything."

Wendell grabbed his pint, drained the bottle and set it back on the table. He nodded. "I know, Potter… Harry. I see the changes in her. I believe they are for the good."

Harry took a deep breath. "Thank you, because I'd like to ask you if I could marry your daughter, Mr Granger."


End file.
